New Beginnings
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: Lucy has finally accepted Loke and they have been married for a year! But the blonde celestial mage wants a little something more that just a lovey dovey marriage. Please read :D
1. Needs

**Hi there! Yes I have finally decided to do yet another fanfic because, again, I got bored.**

**School's tomorrow so updating this thing is gunna be a huge mess, but whatever, I'll make the best of it. **

**Anyway onto the story! And if you liked this then you should probably go read another fanfic of mines, 'First Ever Love Interest?'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail obviously. Hiro Mashima does, but if I did... so... much... LoLu -w-**

* * *

Lucy was happy. For the past couple of months, she had been earning more and more money since she was taking solo missions. She patted her now heavier purse with satisfaction; it contained that day's reward: 800,000 jewels. Yes well, the job was hard but she did get some help from her spirits.

One in particular if she had to be honest...

"Another customer satisfied, eh Love?" a ginger haired man said to her.

"Yeah, I'm amazed it wasn't _that_ bad!" she replied with a smile. "So, when do _I_ get _my _reward?" he drawled as his grip on her hips tightened while pulling her closer to him.

"Shut up, Loke!" Lucy whined and he laughed. Loke had been going on every single job Lucy took ever since they got married a year ago. It was pretty shocking to the guild but they still cheered them all the way on their decisions. Even the Celestial Spirit King was content. He allowed them after months of begging from Loke to marry.

So now they could do whatever they wanted.

At first Lucy was hesitant on the thought. When Loke had proposed to her, she thought he was playing around. But the gold diamond ring along with the serious look on his face made it obvious that he was not kidding this time. After permission from the Spirit King, everything was wonderful.

"I'm waiting, Lucy," the ginger purred to her. She now noticed his free hand was rubbing up and down her thigh, and she sighed to his touch.

"Soon, Loke," she promised with a kiss to his lips. Now he was getting impatient for the train they were traveling on to reach Magnolia so that he could ravish her. He craved her body for a while, yet he couldn't wait much longer. Soon, the train did stop at Magnolia station. He then whisked her into town to her appartment after collecting her luggage. Normally they would head to the guild after a job, but Loke thought they would wait till later.

Right then, he wanted Lucy.

Once inside her place, Loke stalked her until she hit the wall in her bedroom. He caged her there as her cheeks became colored again.

"You're always cute when you blush~" he commented.

"You are too," she smiled slyly and his eyes widened immediately.

He was blushing too? If he was, then boy, he really must have wanted this badly. His hands were on her hips again, rubbing them sensually. The ginger leaned in to kiss his blonde, and soon their tongues were dancing and nudging. He nibbled on her bottom lip one or twice. Her hands were running through his seemingly orange spikes, and she loved the feel of them on her fingertips.

His mouth left hers to kiss her jawline. He then latched onto her neck, sucking hard on the area. Oh how she loved it when he did that. He made butterfly kisses as he went lower until he was at her breasts. They looked so beautiful and supple to him; he was practically drooling. He cupped them in his hands, and she moaned his name.

Her hands reached down to take off her shirt, and then her bra. Even she was waiting so long for this. They had fooled around before, but this time they were going further. Their mouths connected again in passion as his hands played with her large mounds. His thumbs occasionally poked at her pink and already perky nubs, and to this she would yelp.

"My, you're really enjoying this aren't you?" he teased her as he licked at one nub. By then she was used to his teasing, and smirked. "Yeah, I guess, but what about you?" she said. His eyebrows raised at this sign of boldness. "I'm pretty sure I can't be the only one being pleasured, right?" she murmured. She backed him over to her bed, and he instantly fell onto it.

"Lucy?" Loke wondered as she stripped him of his fine tailored suit. "I like to see you in this, but I'll always love what's underneath~" she smiled as she took in his familiar, well toned body she had seen many times. Her hands roamed, touching each and every part of him. She then stopped at his boxers which she left for last. At that moment, she didn't want to be hesitant. She wanted to dominate this Lion, to show him that she's not as innocent as he thought she was. She slowly slid down the black article of clothing and let them stop at his ankles so that he could kick them off.

His long shaft was already pulsing, waiting for her attention. She couldn't help blushing again. He was just too cute with that expression he had. He spread his legs a bit as she leaned in to him to lick the underside all the way to the tip. He jumped a bit, so she had to keep him pinned to the bed as best as she could. She didn't want to gag on his length once she took him in. Not yet, though. She kissed and nipped lightly at his length, and her hand was already playing with his sack. By then, Loke was pretty much ready to release, but he wanted to hold out longer for his Lucy.

She then took him whole, bobbing her head along the throbbing shaft. She allowed him to thrust every now and then, but she was not yet gunna let him let go. She soon left his cock with a pop. He loved it when she dominated him, but he wasn't about to let her win this time. He pushed her down onto the bed, and he stayed there hovering over her, their noses touching; their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He was staring into her chocolaty depths, and she stared back into his olive ones.

"Loke,"

"Lucy,"

She touched his cheek, to which he purred. "Don't tell me you're going to stop now?" she asked. He smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. He lowered his head to her soaked panties. He poked at her, and she cried out his name. Sensitive as always. He tried to be careful as he slid them off of her creamy legs, but halfway down he ripped them. "Jeez, I'm gonna have to go shopping tomorrow if you keep destroying my underwear," she pouted and he laughed. "Sorry," he offered her.

Then, he just took in her glistening, pink private. She was blushing again; she didn't really like how he just stared at her. "Hey, dummy! What are you doing!" she snapped him back to earth. He looked at her over her breasts, and she was pouting at him. "It's not all _that_ interesting," she muttered.

"Ahh, Lucy," he purred. "I find it interesting,". And he stuck his tongue along her wet folds, and she was crying his name out again.

"Loke!" she would say over and over again as he licked at her clit and plunged his tongue into her core.

"I think I've had enough for now," he muttered as he rose above her. He didn't want her letting go just yet either. He positioned his member on her wet, pink folds, and awaited her signal to continue. She nodded, and he pierced her as carefully as he could. The blonde didn't quite understand what had happened to her in those few seconds. There was pain, then nothing. Then a wave of pleasure came crashing into her as she moaned his name with obvious pleasure.

"Oh god Loke, that feels so good," she said as he wiped her tears away. "God, you're so tight and warm, Love," he groaned in ecstasy. He was thrusting into her now, picking up speed as her moans grew louder and louder for him. His hands were on her breasts as they bounced wildly in their heated frenzy. The celestial mage was sure she heard a creaking in her bed, but she didn't care. All she was focusing on now was him, her Lion.

They both released after minutes of never-ending thrusting, and Loke roared as she shrieked. He collapsed on her, but made sure not to have too much of his weight her small form. He laid on his back and pulled her on top of him as they rested.

"That was..." he panted, trying to catch his breath. "Wow..." Lucy finished for him. He looked at her above her, her eyes lidded with lust for him, her breathing heavy like his, her hair a tangled mess, her breasts rising up and down as she panted.

"I love you," he told her as he traced her pink and swollen lips with his thumb. "I love you, too," she smiled with a blush.

But then a thought struck her suddenly, and without warning she blurted out, "Shouldn't we have used protection?".

This struck Loke with surprise. He never really thought about it before. Though he doubted that a spirit and a human could have children... but something else was holding him back from fully believing that.

"Oh, don't worry Love," he told her. He stroked her blond locks as he watched her worried expression. "I don't believe humans and spirits can have kids, so you don't have to think about it too much,". This seemed to make her less tense as she sighed with relief. But a glint of sadness was in her eye.

"Well... I guess that's too bad," she muttered as she laid her head on his chest.

What did that mean? Did Lucy have a thought of having kids with Loke one day? She seemed pretty upset about the thought about not having any. The Lion didn't know how to comfort his Lioness at this point. She didn't really want kids, since she wasn't fully prepared for that responsibility. But it was obvious that she might have wanted one later on in her life.

"You're tired, get some rest alright?" he told her. She didn't answer, for she was already fast asleep on him, with a troubled look on her lovely features. He himself was a bit upset. Maybe deep down he also wanted to have a child with her. To start a family with her. She was probably the last Heartfilia out there, and he knew that she wasn't happy with this fact. Maybe having a child would make her feel less alone. Of course, with him she was never alone; she was complete even, but not entirely. Just that one tiny little thing would make her the happiest girl ever.

_Having a child with her beloved Loke would definitely make her smiles even brighter than they already are, _he thought.

He drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

**I had feels writing this. Oh god if there are any mistakes in this please ignore them ^^;**

**So how was it? Good? Great? Leave a review for me because that's how I roll in order to update. Heh.**

**Poor Lucy, and she really did want a kid with Loke! Spoiler: She might though fufufu. Ah yes the wonders of a perverted shipper mind. Anyway, until I get at least 4 reviews you all will get the next chappy.**

**LoLu 4everrr~**


	2. Thoughts

**Salut! I have another chappy for youuu**

**Yeah I should have updated the day before but I had no time yeah sorrry. So there was this review on this saying something about remembering the cardinal rule of writing? 'Show it don't tell it.'? I honestly don't understand that at all. But honey it's not all the time that everyone's fanfic is gonna have proper grammar and spelling. Their fanfics not best selling stuff or whatever. You learn as you make more stories ya know? But thanks anyway**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning, feeling sore from her torso downwards. Two strong arms held her protectively against a well toned chest, and she could hear distinct breathing behind her, to which she smiled.

_Loke,_ she thought.

She shifted around in his arms to look at him, yet he didn't stir. He simply grunted softly and held her a bit tighter. She had a hand placed tenderly to his cheek, and she went higher to pet behind his ear.  
He only purred. She didn't really sleep that night. All she could think about was how silly she had been. She always just had to ruin a good moment with her worries.

But she was rather disappointed with Loke's reply. About spirits and humans not being able to have children. She always wanted a kid. To watch them grow up, make friends and make the best decisions in their life. But maybe that little dream of hers had to be put away. She never really thought of leaving Loke, because they both knew they were committed too deeply for each other. She also couldn't see herself with anyone else anyway.

She decided to not make him worry about her. She was going to be happy with each day that passed, whether she did feel sad or upset thinking of her needs. She carefully pried herself from Loke's arms and was about to leave the room when she heard a mewl of protest. She wondered if he was playing, pretending to be asleep, but he just seemed to get uncomfortable without her next to him, like a little child without their toy. She sighed and bent over to kiss his cheek. He smiled in his sleep, and she patted his arm. She took the closest blouse of the floor and put it over her head to at least be decent.

She then left to go make breakfast for them both, and soon after, the smell of bacon frying brought Loke out of his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Lucy wasn't with him. He almost panicked but then the scent of her wonderful cooking told him that she was only preparing something to eat. He was about to pick his shirt off the floor but it wasn't there. He looked all around, but then gave up. He just used his celestial powers so that he was dressed in his black pants. Even he got lazy.

Sometimes they both would leave some clothes strewn around the floor, some even clean, but they still hated their ridiculous practice. He then proceeded to clean their room, and placed them all in a neat pile on her desk to be tended by him later, even if she protested. He walked over to the door, but not before he took a glance at some of their wedding photos. There was one in particular that always made him blush out of embarrassment.

It was the one where she had given a seductive glance at the camera; Levy having taken the picture for her, and Loke was in the background, his face coloured. She had whispered something rather dirty in his ear and he was rather flustered from this, and Levy wanted to capture the moment. He made sure to make his Love pay for that on their honeymoon though.

Loke entered her kitchen to find a lovely sight. She was humming away, standing over the stove, moving her hips in her own little rhythm. Loke was so entranced with the movement, like a cat intently intrigued with a ball of yarn. He smirked once he snapped out of his trance, and slowly stalked behind her. She didn't even expect a thing. His hands were on those moving hips, and he was rather closely pressed up behind her, and she nearly jumped.

"You have some rather nice moves there, Love~," he teased, and she only huffed. "Shush," she lifted a warning finger to him. She continued to do the eggs but he was so distracting, nuzzling her hair like that. But then she felt something interesting just between her ass cheeks.

"My my, Loke," she said suddenly, a hint of mock surprise in her voice. "Is that morning wood or have you something rather hard between my butt like that?". He gasped in shock at her choice in words. "L-Lucy?" he stuttered, totally unaware that he was grinding against her the whole time. "Eheheh~ Don't worry I don't mind," she laughed with a sweet smile.

He just stood there, still holding onto her. "Pfft, is that so?" he muttered as he continued his previous antics, his hips sensually bumping into her behind. She could only moan silently.

Once breakfast was done she set the table in her bedroom so that they could eat. They talked over what they would do that day, but they both knew they had to go to the guild first. It was always a priority in Lucy's opinion. So they both took a shower and dressed, and they were soon walking the streets of Magnolia. And every time they did, they would receive all kinds of stares, the most ones being those of jealousy from women. By then Lucy didn't care at all. The ginger was married to her and they were meant for each other. They could never love him to the level that she did.

"Hey Lucy, you're holding my arm rather tightly there," he commented after a while. "O-Oh?" she stammered, slightly releasing her possessive grip on him. She didn't want to seem like one of those girls he used to date. "Oh it's alright," he reassured her and she sighed.

They arrived at the guild, and Lucy was about to let his arm go, knowing all too well the reaction the guild always had when they were holding one another but she was too late. Loke had already pushed the doors of the hall open and...

"GOOD MORNING, _LOVEBIRDS_!~" the phrase echoed through the building as they entered. "Eheheh..." Lucy laughed nervously. Did they have to do that **every time** they came there? Loke left her off at the bar to go talk to Gray who had called him over, and Lucy sat down on one of the stools. "Morning Lucy," Mira Jane greeted her and Lucy only grunted her reply.

"Need this?" Mira asked as she held up a mug. Lucy perked up to the familiar scent that came from the cup and she took it immediately. "_Chameowmile_ _tea_~" Lucy murmured as she sipped the fragrant drink. Lucy often called chamomile that just to spite Loke, as she had caught him saying that as he ordered it at a café in another town on a mission they were doing. "Such an adorable way to say that," Mira commented as her dark, deep blue eyes flitted over to the Lion spirit, who was silently watching Lucy with a tight pout.

"Heard me, huh? Good~" Lucy laughed and continued to drink her tea.

Mira noticed something. The way the blonde drank wasn't normal. She would always drink the tea with satisfaction but that morning, this satisfaction wasn't there. "Hey Lucy, you alright?" the take-over mage asked her gently and the celestial mage looked up from her mug. "Huh? Yeah, why?" she questioned. "Oh, just making sure you were fine..." Mira said carefully. It was getting awkward so she decided to distract herself with cleaning a glass that seemed to have a speck of dirt that hadn't been washed away.

Erza approached them, and said good morning to Lucy. But even though she replied cheerily, Erza had the same feeling like Mira had.

Lucy was not happy.

"Lucy, did something happen with you and Loke yesterday?" the scarlet asked. "You two hadn't shown up to the guild after your mission,". Lucy jumped at this question. "H-Huh?" she mumbled, looking into her now empty cup. "Oh.. well... something did happen... yesterday...". And a blush was right smack on her face.

"Oh," Mira said knowingly. "I see," Erza nodded, understanding. But whenever Loke and Lucy would get intimate, Lucy was all smiles the next day. _Actual _smiles.

"Did anything... transpired this time? Something... that turned you both off?" Mira inquired, and Lucy sighed, tired of the string of questions. "No, no, it was wonderful like always," she said.

"Ok then," Erza said. "I have a job to get to,". Then she called to Natsu who hurried over, giving Lucy a greeting as he came.

"Hey Luce, how come you look so glummy?" he asked once he saw the slight look of discomfort on her usually normal expression. Erza lightly whacked the back of the pinkette's head. "Be quiet Natsu," Erza told him and pulled him out of the guild so that they could get to their job.

"She's not okay today..." she told him in a worried tone as they walked, and he looked at her, worried with the news as well as her.

Back at the guild Loke had found him and Lucy a job but with a feeble reward in her opinion. "Only four thousand jewels Loke?" she pouted as she read over the slip of parchment. "Thought we'd at least take a simple mission for once, and if you don't want this one then you can always pick another one if you want," he explained, but she waved the offer off, indicating that she was okay with his pick.

"Let's go then," she smiled to him, and they left.

Mira just sighed as they left. "I hope everything's fine with those two..." she muttered, finally satisfied after cleaning the already clean glass.

**||A week later||**

Though Loke told himself not to bother her, he was beginning to get more and more worried about Lucy. More than five times she snapped at him on each mission they went on, and afterwards she'd apologize. When they stayed at hotels, all during the day and night she had to go to the bathroom and came back saying that her head was spinning. And one time, when he tried to touch her breasts, she'd yelp, saying to be more gentle or more rough. He was confused and upset where he was as they were on yet another train, this time with her team.

"Need anything, love?" he asked her carefully, patting her hand as she rubbed her temple. "Some water would be nice around now..." she muttered, and he quickly pulled out her bottle of water from her bag. "Here," he said, giving it to her. She took it and screwed off the cap, then took a few glugs, but soon she was complaining about wanting to pee.

"Hey, what's goin' on with you?" Gray asked after a while. They were all sitting in one compartment. It had only been twenty minutes and Lucy was already whining about a lot of things.

"Is there a damn bathroom on this stupid train or what?!" the blonde yelled, causing some people on the train to turn their heads. "Lucy, keep it down, will ya?" Natsu told her. "No I wanna-" but she got no further, as Loke put a hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry! Let's go look I'm pretty sure they got a bathroom here! See? Let's go..." he told her, lifting her up and taking her away, his hand still over her moving mouth.

"Thank goodness," Happy sighed. "Yeah, I thought she'd never stop," Gray looked out the window. Erza said nothing. She only sat there, trying to fathom what was going on with their usually happy friend.

"Hey Erza, you know you've had that look on your face for some time now. What's up?" Natsu asked as he rubbed the scarlet's shoulder. "Don't worry yourself over me," she told him with a smile. "I'm fine,"

Natsu and Gray exchanged a look that said, 'Women'.

Loke and Lucy returned soon after. She seemed quiet enough, and had a smile of hers on her face. "So when's the train gonna stop?" she asked like if everything was all cookies and cream. "I can't wait to get to our mission!".

Everyone in the compartment looked at her, dumbfounded.

She looked at each of them, and only said a confused,

"What?"

But deep down all that, Lucy was a little scared. When she went to the bathroom on the train, she checked her pad that she had been wearing, expecting to see blood since it was that time of month again, but there was none. She only got moody when she had it! What was going on with her, she didn't know.

All she knew was that she was both scared yet extremely excited and happy at the same time.

* * *

**Sorrrrrrrrrry that this is late. Like I said before, I have school so it will in fact be hard for me to update. SO? How was this chapter for you guys? I hope it was good**

**Where I live we have sports this term, so there's gonna be a lot of broken up weeks in school for me heheh~**

**I only hope I can be able to update early for you peeps**

**Anyway the usual. 4 reviews and then new chapter hah!**

**LOLU 4EVERRR~**


	3. Surprise?

**Guess who has another chappy for sweet people? Ya me ^ ^;**

**Anyway life sucks blergh and you're all awesome**

**Onto the** **story!**

* * *

Loke didn't know what to do. Lucy had been sick since the past month. Her vomiting had gotten worse; so did her bathroom needs, nausea, and she was now complaining about heartburns. He had a feeling of what was going on but he didn't want to think about it at all. He just did his best to be at her side at all times, even if he already was before.

"Are all the pills done?" she asked him as she laid down on the bed for the hundredth time that day. "Apparently..." Loke said as he shook the empty medicine bottle. "Well go get more!" she snapped at him and he only sighed. "Yes, Lucy..." he muttered.

He kissed her cheek and was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"To get you your pills?"

"You're not leaving me here all alone and upset are you?"

"Lucy you're not well and I'm worried; it would be best if you stayed at home,"

"God dammit I'm not a princess!" she shrieked into her pillow. He walked back over at held her free hand. "You're definitely my spoiled Princess~" he teased and she only lifted her head with her tongue stuck out at him.

"Oh please. So can I come?"

"No, stay in bed,"

"But-!". She stopped once she saw him looking at her hard with a serious look on his features. 'Stop it and behave yourself', it said. She quieted down, twiddling her thumbs, avoiding his look. He then smiled and patted her head. "I'll be back soon, don't worry," he assured her and then left for the market.

He was walking through the busy streets when he met Bisca, who was doing some shopping.

"Morning, Loke," she greeted him as he came over. He only nodded. "So, Lucy still bein' a little bit crummy, huh?" she noted as he remained silent with a blank expression. He sighed and then decided to speak. "Yeah, she is. I don't know what's going on at all," he sighed again, a little frustrated of not knowing what has his Love so miserable.

"I might come over to take a look at her," Bisca said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can help out, ya never know,".

Loke smiled at shook the greenette's hand.

"Thank you, Bisca,"

"Anytime,"

And she went on with her business. Loke finally got some pills, and he also bought some fruits and other things for Lucy. He was going to get a little present for her soon, but with her sick and all, he wanted to get it done fast. He walked by a flower shop and entered, seeing that it wasn't as busy as it usually was, which he was grateful for.

"Annette," he called over the counter. A woman with dark jade hair popped up from behind a towering plant in the shop and scurried over to him. "Hi Loke! What brings you here?" she asked him quickly. She always spoke in a rushed manner, Annette, and she owned the flower shop. And surprisingly to many people, these two have never dated.

"Do you need them so soon?" she asked him, hinting something that he was supposed to get from the place. He shook his head. "No, not just yet. Have you got them in stock though?".

The girl nodded quickly, and was immediately pruning some white roses that were in a decorated flower pot. "Of course! I ordered them beforehand in case you needed them earlier than expected. Thank goodness I did, whew!".

He looked at her for a while, and then smirked. "Have you talked to you know who yet?" he asked nonchalantly which caused the girl to nearly snip off a whole rose. She turned around with a fire in her eyes, an annoyed fire, and her face was completely flushed.

"How many t-times have I-I told y-y-you to stay o-out of th-that!" she stuttered, clearly flustered. "Oh I dunno, maybe it's because you're kind of wasting time again?" Loke leaned on the counter with a mock look of sternness on his face.

"Help me," Annette whispered, her head tilted upward, eyes closed and fingers pinched on the bridge of her nose. Loke laughed and ruffled the jade's curled, long hair, causing it to fray out. "Oh well. Better hurry," he winked. But before he left he gave her a look that only she understood. She nodded and he was gone.

* * *

**||At Lucy's apartment||**

She was getting impatient and anxious. Where the hell was he? She had already puked like a million times and each time she had to get up to go her room seemed to turn 180 degrees.

"Loke," she moaned over and over again. She needed him. She needed those DAMNED pills or else she'd loose it. She heard a door open and close and she saw him coming up the stairs.

"Ahh, Lucy," he said with a smile. "I've got those-".

She wasn't in the room anymore. And neither were those pills in that bag he had.

"THANK GOD," she yelled from the bathroom but he heard her whimpering, probably from shouting to loud. "Uhh," he sighed and sat on her bed, waiting for her to return.

She was soon plopped onto her bed, already falling asleep; leaving him to put her back to bed properly.

"I really don't know anymore," he said worriedly as he watched her sleeping figure for a while. He looked out her window to the town, where everyone was walking around below running errands and such. He took her pale hand into his own and caressed it.

What was going on with her? Maybe it was her period, in one of its worst stages? He did not know.

He heard a knocking downstairs to which he rushed to, wondering who it could be.

"Hi Loke!"

It was Bisca, carrying multiple bags.

"Oh, hey, Bisca," he said happily. "Come in,".

They walked up the stairs to see that Lucy had not awoken. "She's asleep? Darn it," the greenette pouted as she sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "You don't have to wait around; you could come back tomorrow if you want," the ginger offered but the woman only denied. "I'll stay as long as I have to, besides Alzack's home with Asuka so it's fine,".

After an hour or so Lucy woke up and was feeling pretty refreshed. "Hey... Bisca?" she wondered after seeing her fellow guild mate. "Why're you here?" "I heard you were sick so I thought I'd stop by," the gun-shooter replied simply with a smile.

"So you can tell what's wrong with me?" Lucy sat up hopefully. "Nah, but I can at least make a guess," Bisca shrugged. She knew a bit on sicknesses anyway.

"Ok. Loke I need you to step out for a bit," she instructed the Lion, who was confused.

"Huh? Why can't I stay?" he said aloud. "Unless if Lucy would like you to stay and hear embarrassing questions I have for her?" she glanced over at the blonde who immediately began blushing. "No no, really Loke, _step out_," she said with a rather forced smile.

Loke only humphed and went to stand outside the apartment. He waited and waited.

_What if it's some kind of a disease?_ his thoughts began to wander. _What if it's fatal? What would happen to her?! Oh dear Regulus..._

He kept on worrying and biting hard at his knuckles until the door swung open revealing a wide eyed Bisca with a blank look on her face. "So, what's the matter with her?" he asked, rather anxious of the answer.

The greenette only blinked, he cheeks puffing out as her red painted lips thinned a bit. "Well... you'll have to ask her Loke! She made me swear not to tell you, because she wanted to, or anyone for that matter,".

She was walking away slowly with her bags, seemingly trying not to explode with some serious info. "I'll be back tomorrow though," she called. "As for you, get in there quickly and hear what she has to say!".

Loke was shocked. And afraid. Bisca seemed pretty freaked out. Was Lucy's sickness _that_ serious? Maybe it was the cause of something he and she had done. He felt empty. His legs felt cemented to the cobbled street. Had all of her demise been because of him somehow? All he knew was that he had to get in there and find out.

He dashed inside, locking the door. He skipped the stairs by two steps to find his beloved sitting on her bed, staring out at the setting sun. Her face was rather pale, her eyes a bit glassy and her hands were folded on her lap. She had been waiting for him to come in and was deep in thought.

"Lucy?" Loke breathed hesitantly as he looked at her motionless body. She was breathing carefully, but Loke swore he could hear her heart thumping away loudly. He turned her to look at him, and they were soon staring into the others eyes.

"What did you find out Lucy?" his voice came out cracked; he was trying his best not to cry. She seemed to finally click back to earth, and her cheeks were tinted in a light blush.

"Oh Loke,"

"Lucy..."

He hugged her tightly. He knew he was being over dramatic about the whole situation, but he was devastated and anxious about the suspense of it all. He heard her mumble something into his shoulder, and he pulled back just a bit to look at her again. "What was that?" he asked her.

"I..." she trailed off into a mumble as her eyes averted from him, her blush deepening. "Huh?" he asked again, now getting confused. "What?". Lucy comically groaned and held up a white and purple stick of some kind.

"What is that?" he asked her, clearly getting more confused and restless. "God Loke, don't you know what this is? Look closer!" she held it right in front of one of his eyes. He inspected it more to see that there was a weird pink line on it. "Uh, I see something that's... pink? Lucy, what on earth is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Lucy sighed. It was clear to her that he didn't know what the device she held was, him being a spirit and all.

"Loke," she set the thing down and took his hand in both hers.

"I'm pregnant you silly,"

There was a pause.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Loke asked her, not sure on what she said. "That is a pregnancy test, sweetie," she pointed at the stick without looking. "I am pregnant!".

Another pause.

Then a loud thud.

"Loke!" she shouted, bending over the bed to see her ginger's unconscious body.

_She's... pregnant?_ He thought as he blacked out.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AWW YISS. Hahahahaha! I guess it was kind of obvious to many of you guys but yes it is confirmed**

**Lucy is pregnant with Loke's baby hell yes. I can practically hear some of you squealing right now eheh! So yeah I know quite the short chapter but at least it's a chappy right? (I hope I got the description of that test thing right hahah... u-u;)**

**Guhh life still sucks but you're all still awesome~**

**Anyway leave 4 reviews and the next chapter is yours. I'll be waiting kitties**

**LOLU 4EVERR~**


	4. Responsibilities

**Hello~**

**Yes me again. New chapter and all. So I think I might be able to upload a new one tomorrow for you guys ya never know! Since I basically have no school lol. But I did say I might so don't set your hopes too high. **

**Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

There was a like a choppy ocean in his head, swirling and clashing around. He didn't understand what was going on around him. The back of his head hurt like hell. Yet he was resting against something rather nice so he didn't mind too much. But he felt pretty exhausted. His eyelids were too heavy to lift but he opened them anyway. He was looking up into the most beautiful set of brown eyes, and they were changing from a look of worry into that of relief.

"You're awake," Lucy murmured.

She had Loke held gently against her breasts as she looked down at him. "What... happened?" he asked slowly as he rubbed his temple. "You passed out," she replied carefully while her hand pet his ginger tufts.

"Why?"

"Because of the news..."

"...News?"

"That I'm pregnant? Boy you really must've hit your head pretty hard huh?" she silently laughed as she pet him more. His eyes widened and he jumped from her grip.

"Uh... Loke?" she said worriedly as he had a pained look.

"Pregnant... I didn't think it possible for you to be!" he cried, looking her dead in the eyes. Her lower lip quivered slightly.

Was he upset? Maybe he never _wanted_ any kids. And now he might just leave her! And they weren't even married for very long too...

"Loke... say something!" she cried after he didn't speak for a while. She couldn't handle the silence. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that this happened! I really am! But please don't leave me Loke! I love you too much to loose you!".

It all came tumbling out as she hugged him, the tears beginning to fall.

"Lucy..." he muttered. She looked up quickly at him, and he had a very serious look on his face.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT TO LEAVE YOU?" he shouted suddenly as he gripped her, almost squashing her in his firm hold. "This is the best news I've ever heard in my life! I never expected it at all!".

He rubbed his face against hers affectionately as his own tears fell, but those of utter joy.

They said nothing for a bit, just holding onto the other. "I've always wanted a child with you..." she smiled into his chest. "Really?" he asked. "I didn't think you would too. I thought you didn't when we made love that time with the way you reacted to us not using any protection,".

"Ugh, you know I react quickly to important things like that!" she huffed. "Hmm," he nodded with a smirk which mocked her.

"So..." his voice got quiet as he leaned into her face. "Was I any good?". He never got the chance to ask her this. He really wanted her opinion on how he did. It could have been anything.

"Oh Loke, why should you bother asking?" she smiled slyly before she kissed him hard. "You were so amazing," she winked after they pulled away.

More or less what he expected to hear; that smug lion.

"Will you be able to care for the baby?" he asked her after another kiss. "I'd give up all I had in order to care for this little one," she murmured as she patted her belly. "Me too," he said as he rested his hand atop hers.

They stayed like that for a while, in each others arms. Lucy couldn't be happier at that moment. Until tragedy struck again.

"Oh NO!" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom again, and by the sound of it, Loke knew she was barfing her brains out. He sighed and went in to help her. He first got a pill and a glass of water, knowing that she possibly must have vomited the one she took before as well.

Once she was done it was dark out, and she decided to just go to sleep. Loke watched her sleeping form before collapsing next to her, tired from _that_ exciting day.

**||In the morning||**

Lucy woke up with a headache.

"Oh yeah..." she sighed in frustration. "I'm pregnant...".

She looked around and was confused. Loke wasn't there. And she pouted once she noticed the floor was clean. Sure she hated the fact of leaving clothes around the room but she had gotten so used to it. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, getting up. She felt like the room was spinning, but she knew she had to deal with it. She didn't know much about pregnancies, so she had a feeling she was going to have to go book shopping that day.

That's when she heard it. How on earth did she not notice? A goofy smile appeared on her face and her eyes had a dreamy look in them as she swayed on the spot, listening to the irresistible voice singing in the kitchen. She completely forgot all about her little sickness and sashayed into the kitchen to find Loke making breakfast.

She absolutely _adored_ him when he would sing. Maybe it was another reason she fell for him? She didn't know. All she did know was that he had an amazing voice which always had her running to him.

He heard her humming and he turned his head, a smirk already forming on his ever so charming face.

"Good mooorning Lucy~" he chimed as he turned off the stove, finished with cooking. "Why is it that when you sing I have to be so entranced?" she muttered to no one in particular, annoyed a little by her weakness.  
"Ahh, maybe you just love me that much?" he said as he made his way over to her, snaking his arms around her waste.

She snorted at this. "Yeah, yeah," she was blushing as she said that. "So is my Princess ready to eat? Or is she going to the bathroom again to hork some more before she has her morning meal?" he teased, and she shoved his face away from hers.

"Shut it!" she warned and he only smiled.

Once done with breakfast, bathing and dressing, they headed to the Fairy Tail Guild. It was a really sunny morning in Magnolia and most of the town people were up and about. And once again, Lucy had to deal with those women's stares. They were all the same jealous glares, and again, she would smirk inwardly.

_Hah! You girls can glare all you want, but Loke's mine!_ she thought smugly. She still found it pretty amusing whenever that situation happened; Loke as well. Those women could send all the flirtatious looks they wanted at him, but he was bound with his Love forever.

Once they reached the guild, Lucy just hoped they wouldn't do the same thing again, and reluctantly, they didn't. Natsu and Erza weren't back from a mission they had taken, the same going for Juvia and Gray.

_And I really wanted to tell them about it too,_ Lucy huffed.

"Morning, Lu-chan!" Levy cried as she walked over to hug the blonde. "Hey Levy!" she greeted back as they embraced. "So, got anymore little _drafts_ for me?" the blunette winked slyly and Lucy's eyes widened. "Don't talk about those here!" she whispered as she hauled her off to a corner of the guild, and Loke could only smirk.

He knew they were talking about a novel Lucy was working on. A very _detailed_ novel if he might add. He was often caught by her reading the unfinished work when he got the chance before, his face beet red. She was such a good writer, he would compliment her from time to time.

"So, still moody?" Jet asked as he was walking by with Droy. "Yeah..." Loke averted his eyes slowly. He didn't want to let anything slip of her pregnancy to anyone. "She's pretty scary around these times," Droy shivered as he and Jet walked out the guild, apparently going on a mission without Levy.

_Pfft, if only they knew..._ Loke thought.

"Say Loke!" Mira waved the ginger over. "I've got the perfect job for you and Lucy," she stated as she bent down behind the counter, looking for the piece of parchment paper to show him but he knocked on the counter, signaling her to get back up.

"Sorry Mira but we won't be taking requests for quite a while," he told her and the platinum blonde looked at him, confused. "WHAT?!" Lucy cried as she walked over.

"Who told you we aren't taking jobs?!"

"Lucy, in your state, you won't be able to take on any of those jobs," Loke began but she cut him off. "So what? I'm not weak and you know it. I should be getting out like way more often not stay at home all because I'm-!".

She couldn't continue, as his hand smacked across her mouth, silencing her. "Oh Lucy Love, you don't need to be like that hahah!" Loke sweat dropped nervously as she continued to move her mouth despite his hand over it. "Maybe we should just take a break from the guild for a while, huh? We can go to a nice restaurant or something if you want!".

"Whmmf?" she mumbled, annoyed but he was already hauling her out. "Oh no need to be so cranky let's go!" he said as they left.

Everyone in the guild was watching the confusing spectacle before going into a conversation about it.

"Restaurant?" Lisanna muttered as she had been sitting at the bar listening to him. "It's only like ten in the morning!" Levy muttered.

"Hmm..." Mira Jane had a finger to her lip, wondering what was happening to the supposed 'happy couple'.

Once they were far enough Loke released his grip on Lucy and she took a couple deep breaths. "What the hell was that?" she hissed at him, trying to get her hair back in place. "You said yourself that you wanted to tell your teammates yourself about the news so I had to improvise before you let it out right then when they weren't there," Loke explained and Lucy's cheeks blushed pink from embarrassment at her mistake.

"Sorry..." she looked away but he pulled her into a kiss. "It's ok," he smiled at her. But she had a tight pout. "But even if I'm pregnant I'm not all the way into the sixth or seventh month or anything right?" she whined.

Loke didn't have anything to say. Since she was a human pregnant with a celestial spirit's baby he didn't know how the pregnancy would go. It was kinda obvious she was extremely moody, but the time stretch was a mystery. What if she gave birth within three or four months? What if she still had the baby in her for the next five years? It was all overwhelming if anything, as this was the first time something like that had happened.

He was hyperventilating right there on the spot, thoughts of not wanting to her to get hurt because of him kept repeating in his head, and Lucy was waving her hand in his face, a little scared of his sudden silence.

"Loke?" she said as she shook him a bit. He snapped back to earth and he hugged her tightly.

"Whatever happens I won't let anything happen to you through this," he mumbled into her hair. She was confused but she none-the-less patted his shoulder.

"I don't understand, but ok!" she giggled once he pulled away to look at her.

He could only manage a weak, sad smile for her.

_She's so innocent. She really doesn't understand these circumstances..._ he thought as they began walking again.

"Just promise me you won't run away on a job just because you feel like it ok?" he told her and she laughed again.

"I won't, I won't you silly Lion~" she murmured as she held his arm.

He looked down at her. Then kissed the top of her head.

"I love you always, Lucy..." he whispered. There was a lot that was to be done soon.

They both knew that, but they would manage.

* * *

**Blargh. I know! You guys hate me for such a boring chapter but I tried I promise! I don't think I will be able to update this for a while but I will try my best to I swear **

**So how do you think the rest of Team Natsu would react to Lucy's being pregnant and all? Heh it might be a laugh**

**The usual. 4 reviews and new chapter heh. Laters**

**LOLU 4EVERRR~**


End file.
